


"A Misunderstanding"

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Sweet, drunk, protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a misunderstanding in a club you try to make Ben jealous but things get a little out of hand as you keep drinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"A Misunderstanding"

Prompt-Time: Ben is interested in a girl but there's a misunderstanding, she get's mad at him and really drunk, flirting heavily with macho-guys just to make him jealous. And he gets really worried but when he wants to talk to her she doesn't listen and tries hitting on him. When he won't have it she just keeps on drinking and dancing with guys till one wants to leave with her and Ben gets really protective and takes her home and resists all offers but is really nice and caring instead :)  
_________________________________

"Thanks for coming out with me tonight (Y/N)" Ben greets you outside of a club in Soho. 

"Thanks for inviting me Benedict, I'm really looking forward to it." Ben had invited you out for some drinks, he didn't really say it was a date but he didn't say it wasn't either. The two of you met at his agent Jack's office, you're a new assistant there and Ben and you hit it off right away. You both have been hanging out as friends for coffee and tea. 

"Shall we?" Ben motions into the club and you head in first with Ben following beside you. "Would you like a drink?" Ben raises his voice a little because the music is loud. 

"Yeah that sounds great, thanks." You say equally as loud and head to the bar with him and take a seat beside him at the corner of the bar. 

"A Guinness and..." Ben orders then looks to you to finish the order. "A (your favorite drink) please." 

"Coming up..." The bartender replied and went to grab your drinks. 

"So (Y/N) how have you been?" Ben asked casually.

"Fine. I'm really enjoying living and working in London, kinda lonely at times though." You've been hinting here and there at how you wish you both were more than friends. 

"I'm sorry about that. Do you have any friends at all here?" Ben turns to the bar tender who has your drinks" Oh thank you." He says before looking back to you. 

"Well, no not really. I'd like to consider you a friend or..." You don't end the thought, instead you take a sip of your drink and look away as a blush spreads on your cheeks. 

"Of course you could consider me a friend, I consider you a friend." Ben didn't hear the last of your statement but you weren't aware of that. 

"Oh. Yeah of course..." Now Ben could hear the disappointment in your voice but wasn't sure why you would be disappointed. 

"Um...anyone special in your life?" Ben asks tentatively. 

"No." You say sharply "excuse me...I'm hitting the dance floor." You got up quickly and headed to the dance floor quickly so Ben wouldn't see your tears. 

"(Y/N)?" Ben called after you but he didn't follow, deciding it was best to give you some room. He kept an eye on you though and spotted you dancing with your drink in your hand towards the middle of the dance floor. 

"Hi hottie." You see Ben watching you out the corner of your eye so to make him jealous you started to flirt with a tall muscular man then started to dance dirty with him.   
"How about another drink?" The man asked.   
"That would be great thank you." The man heads off to the bar to get another drink for you and returns shortly after. The pattern started over again with dirty dancing and then another drink. The third drink had started to make you tipsy and you picked out another guy to dance with while the first man got another drink for you. 

"(Y/N) we need to talk." Ben pulls you off the dance floor. 

"No, I'm dancing and we're done talking." You still have enough scene in your head to understand what he wants, at least you think you do.

"You can't be doing this. You could get into danger." Ben takes your wrist tightly to make you look at him. 

"Let go Benedict." You jerk it out of his grip. 

"Listen to me (Y/N) you don't know who these guys are. They could be sleaze-balls and want nothing more than your body for a night." 

"At least they want me!" You turn to head off to the bar again. 

"(Y/N)! Please!" Ben tries to get you back but heads back to the bar to keep an eye on you.

"You sure are sexy..." You flirted with yet another big built strong man at the bar this time. 

"Hi lovely." The man starts flirting with you and you drag it on while Ben is visibly infuriated by all the flirting and dangerous acts that have taken place tonight. You have a crush on him and he has a crush on you but thanks to the misunderstanding earlier this evening neither of you knew the feelings the other had. 

Four drinks in now, you were three sheets in the wind and flying high as a kite, you were so drunk you couldn't care less about Benedict right now. Matter of fact right now you barely had a clue Ben was even there watching you that is until the current man you were hitting up wanted to take you to his place. 

"Want to head back to my place for some fun?" He asked. 

"Mmm, what type of fun are we talking about?" You ran your finger up this chest and licked your bottom lip suggestively. 

"I can think of a few things we could do..." The man raises his eyebrow as he smirks and takes your hand to pull you out towards the door. That's when Benedict sees what's happening and gets up quickly to come intervene. 

"Excuse me but this young woman is with me." Ben takes your arm. 

"I haven't seen her with you all night." The man speaks with an angry tone. 

"She came with me tonight, had an argument and she's been trying to get back at me all night." Ben raised his eyebrow and cut his eyes to you. 

"Oh Benny. You know I had feelings for you?!? Yeah but you don't feel the same so I moved on. I wasn't trying to make you jealous." You giggle, to drunk to be mad. 

"Look, I'm sorry but she isn't going home with you. She doesn't even know you." Ben was acting like your body guard now. 

"I don't need you to take care of me! I know this man...his name is...BOB." 

"It's Chris actually..." The man spoke up. 

"Like I said...his name is Chris." You speak up right away to correct yourself. 

"Yeah...okay that's enough. I'm sorry sir but she is coming with me." Ben took your arm harder and pulled you out the door. 

"Ben! I was going to have fun with Bob!" You slur your words. 

"Chris..." Ben corrects you and rolls his eyes while hailing a taxi. 

"That's what I SAID." You huff as you fall into the cabs back seat. Ben pushes your legs in and gets in to sit next to you. The cabbie pulls off after Ben gives him his address and then Ben turns his attention out the widow at the passing clubs and pubs packed on this Saturday night. 

"Yooouuu know what....? Love London taxis. Yup...classy black and so damn cute! Don't you think?!?" You pull on Ben's sleeve. 

"You know what I think? I think you're too drunk." Ben says, still not looking at you. You stare right at him happily and think of all the things you could do to him right now, a happy smile displaying proudly.

"Hmm..." You ponder then rest your hand on Ben's thigh. No resistance from him so far so you slide it up farther. Ben doesn't say anything but instead a holds your hand in his to prevent your advances. The car is still silent, no one says a word, but in your head there is so many thoughts going on that it sounds like a full auditorium. Unable to get your hand free from Ben's strong grip you frown and pout. You notice Ben starting to rub his thumb gently over your hand and you look down at his sweet act of affection gleefully. Benedict looks briefly over to you and you catch him and he smiles then turns back to the window which causes you to frown again as you try to think if new ways to come onto him. 

"Here we are." The cabbie calls out, breaking the silence. 

"Thank you. Have a good night." Ben hands him the fare then gets out and helps you crawl out of the cab. You are too drunk to stand up steady on your heels and start to fall to one side but Ben grabs your arms and stands you back upright before helping you up his front stairs and unlocking the house. 

"This my flat? Doesn't look like it..." You look around in awe at the modern yet classy place. 

"No, it's my place. I want to keep an eye on you tonight." Ben says as he helps you into the living room and sits you down on the couch before removing your high heels. 

"Keep and eye on me...you sly dog." You giggle thinking he's coming onto you. 

"No no, I mean I need to watch you tonight to see if you're okay." Ben tries to get you to understand. 

"Mmmm, wanna play doctor..." You pull yourself up and begin to fall again but Ben once again holds you upright. 

"No. I'm not doing that tonight. I want to get on the same page, I need you, sober you, to understand how I feel." Ben looks straight into your eyes urging you to try and listen. You bite your lip then take your hand and rub his member causing Ben to close his eyes at the sensation but he grabs your arm and commands your attention again. 

"We are not doing this tonight, I'm not going to allow it. You are far to drunk to make any rational decisions and I want our first time to be special, not some drunken fling." Ben studies your face for any sign of understanding but doesn't find any. "Come on, let's get you to bed. I have a tee shirt and pj bottoms you can use for the night." Ben guides you upstairs carefully. You walk like a baby giraffe just getting up to take it's first steps. 

"You're a classy guy benefict...Benedict sorry." You slur.

"Thank..." 

"Oh look!! Who's that?!?" You cut him off as you climb the stairs and find a photograph on the wall. 

"Um that's Tom Hiddleston and I on the set of War Horse." Ben chuckles at your sudden intense concentration. 

"Ah...yeah. Tom...tommy...T Hiddy'. Swell bloke." 

Ben laughs "yes, he's a good friend. You'll have to meet him one day, sober preferably." 

"Children behave  
That's what they say when we're together  
And watch how you play  
They don't understand

And so we're running just as fast as we can  
Holdin' onto one another's hand  
Tryin' to get away into the night  
And then you put your arms around me  
And we tumble to the ground and then you say

I think we're alone now  
There doesn't seem to be anyone around  
I think we're alone now  
The beating of our hearts is the only sound"   
you begin a rousing rendition of 'I Think Were Alone Now'. Ben stifles his laugh and chuckles to himself instead. You're still humming and signing the words quietly to yourself when you reach Ben's bedroom. 

"Here, sit on the bed and I will get those pjs for you. They'll be to big but it's something to sleep in besides that dress." Ben turned to get the old tee and pj bottoms out of his dresser drawers. 

"Let's dance let's shout  
Shake your body down to the ground  
Let's dance! Let's shout!  
Shake your body down to the ground  
Let's dance! let's shout!  
Shake your body down to the ground  
Let's dance! let's shout!  
Shake your body down to the ground

You tease me with your loving to play hard to get  
'Cause you do know that I want you  
You walk around this town with head all up in the sky  
And I do know that I want you" now it was onto Michael Jackson's 'Shake Your Body Down To The Ground' that you had began to sing. 

"Sounds like we should go to karaoke one night." Ben laughs as he returns to the bed with the clothes. "Here, get changed and I'll come back to check on you." Ben lays the clothes in your arms and walks out of the room closing the door behind him. You wiggle out of your dress while trying to remain on your feet and then slip the pj bottoms on but as you pull your left leg in them you trip and fall over with a thud. 

"Oh Christ! (Y/N) are you alright?" Ben knocks at the door but you don't answer. "(Y/N)?" He calls for you again but gets no answer. "I'm coming in okay?" He calls one last time before opening the door to see you out cold on the floor with his pjs half way up your legs. "(Y/N)? (Y/N)? Wake up for me...come on wake up." He holds you in his arms as he kneels down beside you. You don't respond but you're still breathing and now starting to snore a little.   
Ben picks you up as best he can and gets you to the bed then pulls the pjs up farther and slips the tee on you before getting you under the covers and settled for the night. He checks your pulse again at your wrist and hears you snore lightly again so he's reassured you are just passed out and takes his things and heads to the guest room down the hall.   
*********  
You wake up ten hours later, the clock that's beside your bed reads 11:23am and your head is pounding. 

"Where the hell am I? What am I wearing?" You look around at the unfamiliar room and take in everything your foggy brain can. 

"Oh good, you're up. How do you feel?" Ben walks into the room. 

"Benedict?" You squint and rub your eyes to make sure you aren't seeing things. 

"Yeah, it's me." He walks farther into the room. 

"Where am I and why am I here?" 

"You are at my place. You tried to leave the bar last night with some man and I took you here instead. I didn't want you to make a mistake with that man, you had no clue who he was." Ben stood beside the bed now.

"I tried to leave with someone?" You asked puzzled.

"Yeah. I decided that it was my duty to step in. You were very, very drunk and were in no state to make a rational decision. It was for your safety and well being, I hope you understand." Ben looked down to his feet as he said this, fearing you would be mad at him. 

"Ben, that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you for protecting me. I'm so sorry about that. I wasn't too bad was I?" You winched at the thought of what the answer might be.

"Well you were very forward..." Ben cleared his throat and blushed.

"Oh god..." You felt the air go out of you. "We didn't...did we?" 

"No no, I didn't want to do it like that. You couldn't think straight and I didn't want to do that to you, I'm not that type of guy." Ben sat on the side of the bed as you sat up against the headboard. 

"You're perfect. I can't thank you enough and I'm so sorry for my advancements and anything else I may have done." You apologized profusely. 

"It's okay really (Y/N). I must say that you have a remarkable memory for song lyrics when you are inebriated." Ben chuckled deeply. 

"I did it huh? I've heard I sing when I'm drunk." You were so embarrassed, your whole face was red. 

"I enjoyed it. I remarked how we needed to go to karaoke sometime." 

"I don't sing out loud when I'm sober sorry, I would never get up in front of a crowd and do it. I suck I'm sure." 

"Actually you were pretty good given the state you were in. Anyways how is your head?" Ben stopped his laughing and looked to you. 

"I have a massive headache actually and I feel a big knot right here." You rub you head just above your right ear. 

"That would be because, I'm pretty certain that you tripped while getting the pjs on for when I came in after getting no response, I found you lying on the floor passed out with the pjs half up your legs." 

"How did I get in bed then? And how did I get the pants on all the way?"

"I picked you up, pulled the pjs up, slipped on the shirt and put you under the covers and left after checking that you were still breathing." 

"Oh gees...I'm not always this much of a mess, I promise you." You crinkle your nose and eyebrows up as you wince. 

"It's okay, I know you aren't. Listen, I wanted to tell you something last night. I'm pretty sure we had a misunderstanding. When I asked if there was anyone special in your life, I was asking because...I'd like to take you on a date sometime. Not as friends but as a couple. I like you (Y/N) a lot and it would mean the world to me if you said yes." Ben blushed know but looked you straight in the eyes with his sea glass colored eyes. 

"I have feelings for you too Ben. I'd love to go on a proper date with you sometime. I didn't know you felt that we at about me." 

"I didn't know you felt that way about me." Ben chuckled nervously. 

"I did." You smiled. 

"Me too." Ben replied with a crooked cute smile.


End file.
